Ninjoy
Ninjoy is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Freezeria. In Papa's Sushiria, her secret identity was formally confirmed to be Joy. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Parts Unknown Loves: Teriyaki Hates: Nowtime News Occupation: Vigilante Ninjoy is a mysterious masked girl who is a master of stealth and purveyor of sweet ninja skills. Local news claims she is a delinquent outlaw who would steal candy from a baby. However, more and more people are coming forward with accounts of Ninjoy's heroism and good deeds. Bad or good, one thing is certain: Ninjoy never misses a meal. She can almost always be found eating at one of Papa’s many restaurants. Appearance Ninjoy has dark brown hair split into two side ponytails. She has a purple mask over her eyes, a dark purple top and pants that are covered by a black corset with purple outlines. She also wears black gloves and black shoes with purple laces. Clean-Up Her hair got redesigned as well as her clothing, with blue patterns added on it. Styles Style B Ninjoy wears black and blue overalls with her corset and gloves now having purple trim. Orders Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pancakeria *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Drink: **Large Cranberry Juice with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Mushrooms *Mayo *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Calypso Shrimps (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimps (right) *8 Celeries Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Regular Bun *Ketchup *Mustard *Pineapple Relish *Salsa *3 Sport Peppers *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Purple Burple **Small Chocolate Popcorn Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Mushroom *Mayo *Well-Done Patty *Well-Done Patty *Swiss Cheese *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Confetti Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Lollipop Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Fudge Brownies *Chocolate Syrup *Regular Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Gnocchi *Creamy Alfredo Sauce *Grated Mozzarella *Chicken *5 Mushrooms *3 Chickens *Garlic Breadstick Holiday (Halloween) *Regular Vermicelli *Purple Pesto *Grated Mozzarella *Chicken *4 Mushrooms *4 Mussels *Garlic Breadstick Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Fudge Brownies *Chocolate Syrup *Smooth Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Creameo Bits *Regular Ring Donut **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Ring Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Chocolate Roll Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Chocolate Icing **Boba Bubbles *Regular Pon de Ring **Clear Glaze **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Pon de Ring **Cinnamon Sugar **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits Papa's Wingeria HD *4 Wild Onion Wings *2 Thai Chili Shrimp (left) *2 Teriyaki Shrimp (right) *8 Celeries Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Swiss Cheese *Light Grill *Sauteed Onions *Fajita Peppers *Lobster Chunks *Ranch *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Holiday (Halloween) *Ecto Bread with Swiss Cheese *Light Grill *Sauteed Onions *Spooky Slaw *Lobster Chunks *Jackmomole *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Bacobites Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner B *Zebra Stripe Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Rainbow Sprinkles **Salted Caramel, Cherry, Salted Caramel Holiday (Halloween) *Liner B *Tarantula Cake *Cupcake 1: **Violet Frosting **Licorice Drizzle **Lollipop Bits **Candy Jack-O-Lantern *Cupcake 2: **Black Frosting **Creameo Bits **Spooky Sprinkles **Candy Corn, Candy Jack-O-Lantern, Candy Corn Papa's Bakeria *Creameo Crust *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Grape Jelly Cookies (Outer Ring) *9 Raspberries (Inner Ring and Center) Holiday (Halloween) *Creameo Crust *Shadowberry Filling *Shadowberry Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Purple Yam Filling *Slit Top Crust *Huckleberry Syrup (All Over) *8 Skull Cookies (Outer Ring) *9 Raspberries (Inner Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Azul Ranch Taco with Chicken *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Guacamole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Holiday (Halloween) *Midnight Crunch Taco with Chicken *Onions *La Catrina Sauce *Jack-o-Mole *Onions *Loco Mystery Sauce *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Guacamole Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Strawberry *Drink: **Large Milk with Cocoa Holiday (Halloween) *Blueberry Waffle *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberry Waffle *Shadowberry Derps *Blueberry Waffle *Blueberry Syrup *Candy Corn *Drink: **Large Witch's Brew with Ice Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 46 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 40 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 42 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 47 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 4 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 23 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 61 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 52 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 34 *Papa's Cupcakeria HD: Rank 47 *Papa's Bakeria: Rank 55 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 22 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 22 Unlockables *In Papa's Cupcakeria and Papa's Cupcakeria HD, she is unlocked with Licorice Drizzle. *In Papa's Freezeria HD and Papa's Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Fudge Brownie. *In Papa's Donuteria, she is unlocked with Sky Ninja Returns and Pon de Ring. *In Papa's Cheeseria, she is unlocked with Sour Cream. *In Papa's Bakeria, she is unlocked with Purple Yam Filling. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!,she is unlocked with Jack-o-Mole. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Ninjoy is a playable character in the game. She is the first custoner to be rescued in Level 7. Her Special Skill is Wall Jumping and she uses her Karate moves as a "weapon". Trivia *Ninjoy's orders often contain the colors purple and blue, and occasionally, chocolate. *She is the only female customer to order the Creameo Bits mixable in Papa's Freezeria. *She and Timm are the only characters to appear in the Papa Louie platformer games who does not use any weapons. She uses hand-to-hand combat instead, which is Karate. *Ninjoy's order in Papa's Freezeria is almost identical to Georgito's, but Ninjoy's is a Small Cup instead of a Large Cup and has an additional cookie. *She is the third customer alongside Robby, Akari, Allan, and Radlynn, she was a regular customer in her first appearance, and then a Closer in the next. *She is the last character to have a virtual Flipdeck card made before the real Flipdeck cards were released. *She does not make an appearance in the games where Joy appears since they're actually the same person. *A medium Purple Burple can be seen in her Flipdeck, which is actually a part of her order in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *She brings nunchakus during Sky Ninja Returns. *She is the only Papa's Freezeria debutant not to appear in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! *She and Ivy are also the only Freezeria debutants not to favor Summer Luau nor to live in Calypso Island. *Her hair appears to be darker when wearing her Style B outfit. Order Tickets Ninjoy's Freezeria order.png|Ninjoy's Freezeria order Ninjoy's Pancakeria Order.png|Ninjoy's Pancakeria order Ninjoy Burgeria HD.png|Ninjoy's Burgeria HD order Ninjoy Closer.png|Ninjoy's Wingeria order Ninjoy's Hot Doggeria order.png|Ninjoy's Hot Doggeria order Ninjoy BRG.png|Ninjoy's Burgeria To Go! order Ninjoy Cupcakeria Halloween.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria order during Halloween Ninjoy Normal order.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria regular order Ninjoy Freezeria HD.png|Ninjoy's Freezeria HD order Ninjoy's Pastaria order during Halloween.png|Ninjoy's Pastaria order during Halloween Ninjoy Normal.png|Ninjoy's Pastaria regular order Ninjoy FTG.png|Ninjoy's Freezeria To Go! order Ninja.png|Ninjoy's Donuteria order during Sky Ninja Returns Papa's Donuteria Ninjoy (Regular).png|Ninjoy's Donuteria regular order Ninjoy WHD.png|Ninjoy's Wingeria HD order Ninjoy's Cheeseria order during Halloween.png|Ninjoy's Cheeseria order during Halloween Ninjoy's Cheeseria Order.png|Ninjoy's Cheeseria regular order Ninjoy Halloween CHD.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria HD order during Halloween Ninjoy Regular.png|Ninjoy's Cupcakeria HD regular order Screen Shot 2016-06-27 at 1.10.12 AM.png|Ninjoy's Bakeria order during Halloween Ninjoy-Order-Bakeria-Regular.png|Ninjoy's Bakeria regular order ninjoytmhh.png|Ninjoy's Taco Mia HD order during Halloween ninjoytmh.png|Ninjoy's Taco Mia HD regular order Pancakeria HD Ninjoy (Holiday).png|Ninjoy's Pancakeria HD order during Halloween Pancakeria HD Ninjoy (Regular).png|Ninjoy's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery NinjoyBCU.png|Ninjoy's old look (Donuteria) Ninjoy before star customer.png ninjoystar.png|Ninjoy when she's a Star Customer Ninjoy'.jpg|Ninjoy in Papa's Freezeria DDXyu.png|Ninjoy angry in Wingeria Ninja.jpg|Ninjoy as a new customer Notsohappyninjoy.jpg|Ninjoy has 123 Points Ninjoy Action.png slippy.png Careful!.png|Ninjoy thomped by Swiss Cheese Onion dinner..png Ninjoy peggy.png|Ninjoy saving Peggy! Too much fries!.jpg|Angry Ninjoy in Wingeria Ninjoy happy pastaria.jpg|Very good and delicious pasta! ANGRY PNG.png|Ninjoy is all mad! Pancake Face.png bandicam 2014-08-15 22-31-29-365.jpg Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.24.03.png Ninjoy perfect.png|Ninjoy thinks my donuts are perfect! Ninjoyperfect.png|Super Picky Ninjoy loves her perfect wings! Ninjoy Hot Doggeria Perfect.png|Ninjoy goes gold with a perfect hot dog! Poor Ninjoy.png ninjoy clean.jpg Perfect For Ninjoy.PNG|Ninjoy's pasta is messed up Can you Eat Them.png|How to eat this pie, Ninjoy? Final bstSnapshot 226071.jpg|Perfect taco for Ninjoy! JoyB.png|Ninjoy in Papa's Sushiria as Joy's Style B outfit NINJOY65665.png|Joy's Profile in Papa's Sushiria as Ninjoy Ninjoy edited.jpg|Joy becoming Ninjoy Ninjoy sad.PNG|Ninjoy is sad because her wings are uncooked (But it's delicious!) Dark Joy.jpeg Ninjoy Perfect Halloween Pie.png|A perfect Halloween pie for Ninjoy! Fan Art chibi ninjoy|ninjoy fan art by jenjanel Hadoken.png|HADOKEN! Ninjoy.png|Made in recolor.me by Silvie Ninjjoy R4.png NinjoybyMixtopianGabe13.jpg|By MixtopianGabe13 Ninjoy Chibi.jpg|Ninjoy Chibi Maker Ninjoy Chibi Style B.jpg|Ninjoy Chibi Maker Style B Category:N Charac [[Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Freezeria Debuts Category:Closers Category:Characters with flipdecks